1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wafer processing method in which a wafer is easily handled even if it is formed to be thin, and a grinding apparatus that can be used for performing the method.
2. Related Art
A wafer, on which a plurality of devices such as IC and LSI are formed on a surface side, is divided into individual devices using a dicing machine. The individual devices are incorporated in various electronic devices and widely used. To achieve size reduction or weight saving of an electronic device, a wafer before being divided into individual devices is held at the surface side by a chuck table of a grinding apparatus for grinding a backside to be formed in a thickness of, for example, 20 μm to 100 μm (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-319885).